Les larmes du cerisier
by Deesse Noire
Summary: Wufei et Trowa sont tous les deux des fils de Yakuza. Ils se rencontreront sur les bancs de l'école et noueront une profonde relation sous un voile de crainte et d'appréhension. Jusqu'au jour ou Wufei recoit l'ordre de tuer son amant...


Je dédicace cette fik à Kyomaxwell qui se reconnaîtra

**Les larmes du cerisier**

Une douce brise tombait sur Tokyo, berçant la ville animée d'un infime voile de douceur apaisant les cœurs tourmentés. Assit, sous le porche d'une maison traditionnelle japonaise, Wufei regardait le ciel nuageux, le regard effacé laissant libre cour à son imagination.

Une douce fraîcheur émanait du jardin aménagé par ses soins, foisonnant de verdure pour en devenir presque narcotique au regard. Il inspira profondément recherchant à se remplir, s'enivrer tout entier de cette douceur paisible aux effluves évanescents.

De léger pas frottèrent le bois poli, émettant un faible craquement qui le sortir de sa muette contemplation. Le chinois se releva et tourna la tête vers son aîné avant de se faire baffer violemment.

«Tu étais donc là ! Tonna la voix grave de l'homme. Je t'avais dis que je voulais un bain chaud il y a une heure de cela. Je me demande pourquoi je te garde encore avec moi ! Vivement que tu dégages d'ici ou que tu mes ramènes tes copains !

Le brun ne répondit rien. Dans quelques mois il serait majeur et pourrait s'enfuir d'ici sans crainte des éventuelles représailles lancées par sa famille contre lui.

«Dépêche toi ! Hurla l'autre excédé de son attitude passive.

Il hocha la tête d'un air soumit, mais l'éclat de ses yeux et disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Dans la soirée, il s'était reclu dans le petit cagibi afin de trouver des pansements pour bander les nombreuses marques des sévices qui pleuraient souvent tout les larmes rouges de sang.

Soudain une voix l'appela depuis le salon d'un ton impatient. Le jeune homme se releva en soupirant et rejoignit le chef de maison sans un bruit.

En le voyant entrer, l'homme qui buvait une coupelle de thé fumant avec son épouse déclara sans même le regarder.

«À genoux, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Wufei resta droit, le fixant intensément. Ce dernier fit entendre un ricanement et claqua des doigts. Un homme de main placé fondu dans l'ombre derrière le chinois s'approcha doucement et abattit son tonfa sur sa nuque. Le brun ressentit une forte douleur parcourir tout son dos et paralyser son cou jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur ses genoux à moitié évanouit. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et le décor autour de lui se fit flou.

Seul le ricanement sadique de son tuteur lui parvint, semblant si lointain et pourtant inaltérable.

«à partir de demain tu iras au célèbre lycée de la ville, j'ai déjà pris soin de régler toutes les formalités. Tu trouveras tes affaires dans ta chambre, reprit il après un instant. Cet ordre ne vient pas de moi, sinon…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et avala cul sec sa boisson en laissant entendre un grognement des plus ragoûtant. Puis il se frotta avidement la panse et congédia le chinois en soupirant. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans protester, et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain pour essuyer à nouveau le sang qui lui brouillait la vue.

Le lendemain, il prit le chemin du lycée, anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver pour la première fois en face de dizaines de personne de son âge. Le proviseur l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée de l'établissement et après un bref salut, l'accompagna jusqu'à sa classe.

Le cœur battant, il attendit patiemment que la porte s'ouvre. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui quand il entra, le faisant trembler de tous ses membres.

Le professeur échangea quelques mots avec le proviseur qui sortit en adressant un sourire rassurant au brun.

«Tu te présentes à la classe ? Questionna l'instituteur en se tournant vers le nouvel élève.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers les adolescents pour balbutier quelques mots.

«Enchanté je…euh, je m'appelle Wufei Chang. J'ai dix sept ans et…

Il se tut intimidé et déglutit, restant immobile face aux lycéens qui semblaient ricaner en observant sa confusion grandissante.

«Tu peux aller t'asseoir, déclara l'adulte. Il reste une place au fond.

Le chinois se sentit soulagé et soupira en s'asseyant, enfin libéré du lourd poids des regards posés sur lui.

«Enchanté Wufei, déclara une voix douce à ses côtés.

Le brun se tourna vers son interlocuteur et découvrit un superbe jeune homme châtain aux perçants yeux verts.

«Je suis Trowa, enchanté ! Sourit il.

Son voisin répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête et durant toute la durée du cours dû subir les tirades de son nouvel ami.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils sortirent des couloirs sombres pour respirer l'air frais que dégageait les cerisiers.

«Regarde comme c'est beau ! S'écria Trowa en levant les mains vers les pétales des arbres qui virevoltaient dans le ciel.

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder, étonné et tout au fond de lui amusé quelque peu de son comportement ingénu. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et demanda en souriant.

«Est ce que tu aimes les cerisiers ? Ils sont magnifiques en cette saison.

A nouveau il garda le silence et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Son camarade grimaça en voyant son attitude passive et lui proposa en affichant un grand sourire, une place sous un arbre pour déguster leur bentô.

«Tu n'es pas très bavard, dis moi, soupira le français en attrapant sa boisson.

«Excuse moi, rougit il.

Sa réaction le surprit et en souriant à nouveau il lui lança un regard malicieux en lui déclarant :

«Tu sais que tu as une très jolie voix.

Sa déclaration le frappa et le brun baissa les yeux ne sachant comment s'exprimer en sa présence. Sa réponse fit de nouveau sourire son partenaire.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur déjeuner, Trowa s'allongea dans l'herbe grasse et observa le ciel azur parsemé de nuage aux formes extravagantes.

Pendant un instant ils écoutèrent les cris des autres élèves dans la cour, apportant la touche finale à ce paysage pittoresque. Wufei quant à lui regardait droit devant lui, observant cet environnement nouveau qui l'entourait. Soudain la voix du châtain vint briser le silence omniprésent et demanda l'air songeur :

«Pourquoi es tu venu dans ce lycée ?

Sa question l'étonna et il répondit après un bref moment de silence :

«Ma famille d'accueil m'y a inscrit.

«Tu es en famille d'accueil ? S'enquit son ami en roulant sur le ventre.

«Oui, murmura t'il. Pourquoi toi aussi ?

Il hocha la tête et lui expliqua que sa mère était morte et en le mettant au monde et que son père était partit en Europe ne voulant pas s'occuper de l'enfant de sa défunte femme.

«Et toi ? Reprit il la tête posée sur ses mains.

«Moi non plus je n'ai pas connus mes parents.

«C'est pour ça que tu es si timide ?

Il baissa les yeux et ramena ses genoux devant lui pour y cacher son visage. Il ne pouvait lui dire qu'il se faisait battre et refusait de le mettre dans la confidence à propos de la vrai nature de sa soi disante famille. Son cœur se serra et à cet instant le brun comprit à quel point il était seul.

«Wufei ? Appela son compagnon.

Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, une expression impassible marquée sur ses traits.

«Ça ne vas pas ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

«Non, c'est juste que je n'ai rien à dire sur eux. Je ne sais même pas si ils sont morts ou vivants. Donc je ne peux pas dire si j'ai hérité ce trait de caractère de mes parents…

«C'est terrible ce que tu me dis, murmura son compagnon en l'observant.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants et la sonnerie retentit les invitants à rentrer en cours. Juste avant de rentrer dans la classe, le français lui donnait un petit porte-clé représentant un panda. « Si tu étais un animal, tu serais un panda, avait t'il dit amusé ». Et sans y prendre garde, ce précieux objet est devenu son trésor.

En rentrant chez lui le soir, Wufei se sentait léger presque même heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il venait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le comprenait, le respectait et qui le considérait comme une personne à part entière.

Dès l'instant où leur regard s'était croisé, ils avaient sût que c'était un signe du destin.

En pénétrant dans l'entrée, son tuteur fit envoyer un homme de main qui l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule et l'emmena dans le bureau de ce dernier. En passant la porte coulissante, il le propulsa au sol et s'arma de son tonfa pour stopper toutes ses éventuelles tentatives de fuites.

«Alors, commença l'homme. Tu as aimé ta journée ?

Le chinois garda le silence jusqu'à que le garde du corps lui assène un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, le pliant en deux sous la douleur.

«Quand je te parle tu réponds !

Le brun se mit à ricaner et cracha du sang sur le sol tressé de bambous.

A nouveau il se reçut un puissant coup de tonfa derrière la tête, l'abrutissant quelques instants.

«Très bien, continua son aîné. A partir de demain tu reprends ton entraînement pour éliminer ce garçon.

Il sortit une photo et la déposa en claquant sa main sur le bureau. Wufei se pencha vers sa future victime et découvrit avec stupeur de son ami :

«Trowa…

«Tu le connais ? Alors cela te facilitera la tâche. Son père est le chef d'un réseau mafieux en Europe et il nous as déjà envoyé quelques hommes de mains pour nous saluer à la française dira t'on.

«Mais Trowa n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire ! Il ne connaît même pas son père ! S'écria t'il en sentant une immense terreur le paralyser tout entier.

«C'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire, mon petit wufei, sourit l'autre d'un ton hypocrite. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mais malheureusement tu es trop naïf, tu fera un mauvais tueur à gages !

«Mais je ne veux devenir comme vous ! Un gros porc qui se trémousse avec son saké toute la sainte journée sur…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, assommé par une arme aussi dure que la pierre qui venait de s'abattre à nouveau sur lui.

«il suffit, déclara le tuteur du jeune homme en voyant son second l'assaillir de coup de pied.

Il se stoppa et empoigna le brun dégoulinant de sang sur ordre de son supérieur afin de le ramener dans sa chambre.

«Wufei ? Wufei tu m'entends ?

Le brun releva la tête vers son ami qui ne cessait de seriner son nom.

«Ah enfin, soupira Trowa en souriant. C'est la troisième fois que tu t'endors. Je sais que les maths c'est barbant mais fait un effort !

Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux, exténué. Depuis qu'il avait reçut l'ordre de tuer son ami il ne dormait plus et passait ses nuits à sangloter.

«Tu as les yeux tous rouge ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

«Non merci, répondit il faiblement.

«Mais voyons ça fait une semaine que tu es comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux vers sa copie. Le châtain tenta en vain de communiquer avec lui, mais se fut sans succès.

A la pause de midi, les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent sous un cerisier pour déguster leur bentô dans la plénitude et le calme.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, et après avoir rangé ses affaires Trowa s'allongea sur l'herbe, heureux de pouvoir savourer la fraîcheur de la nature et d'admirer les pétales rosés s'envoler au gré du vent.

Soudain, alors qu'il croyait son compagnon totalement prostré ce dernier se mit à parler. Le châtain l'écouta, surprit et amusé puis doucement se glissa derrière lui.

« Wufei ? Appela t'il.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et le français déposa un doux mais vif baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le brun sursauta et eut un petit mouvement de recul, ses joues devenues soudainement rouges.

«Hum, commença Trowa en se léchant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas mauvais du tout !

«Mais, protesta l'autre. Je…

Son ami rigola en voyant la teinte qu'arborait son visage en cet instant.

«Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis, sourit il d'un air charmeur.

«Mais…que…

«Au moins je t'ai fais parler ! Continua l'autre en riant.

Wufei le contempla, interloqué, ne sachant vraiment plus quoi dire ou faire pour exprimer sa surprise.

«Dis, est ce que tu voudrais venir chez moi après les cours, mes tuteurs sont absents pour la soirée, je t'aiderais pour les mathématiques puisque ça t'endort.

Il balbutia quelques mots inéligibles et le châtain décréta :

«Je prends cela pour un oui !

Après les dernières heures d'études, les deux jeunes garçons sortirent du lycée et se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers la résidence de Trowa.

En arrivant dans la demeure, le châtain proposa à son camarade de monter s'installer dans sa chambre ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier pénétrait dans la pièce ou Wufei attendait sagement assit sur le lit, un plateau à la main.

«J'ai apporté des gâteaux et du lait, ça te tente ?

Il acquiesça en esquissant un petit sourire et ils goûtèrent dans le recueillement savourant un instant de calme. Le brun observa discrètement son partenaire avaler son grand verre de lait, et baissa la tête lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent en rougissant légèrement.

Sa réaction fit sourire son ami et assit en tailleur sur le sol, il prit appuie sur ses bras pour observer le plafond, l'air évanescent.

«Dis Trowa, commença l'autre en évitant son regard.

«Qu'y a-t-il ?

«Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as embrassé ? Rougit il.

Ce dernier rigola et se releva lentement pour se mettre en face de lui. Le brun releva son visage hébété vers son compagnon, l'interrogeant longuement des yeux.

«Parce que je t'ai trouvé mignon, assura t'il en souriant.

«Mignon, répéta t'il rouge au possible.

«Bien sûr tu es très mignon !

«Arrête, riposta le brun sans réelle conviction.

«Pourquoi ? Dis moi Wufei, regarde moi dans les yeux.

Il se pencha vers son visage, balayant les quelques mèches noires qui marquaient sa peau mate de son souffle chaud.

«Je t'aime.

A ces mots il reprit sa bouche en glissant ses mains derrière sa tête pour approfondir son étreinte. L'asiatique ne riposta pas, réticent d'abord, puis trouvant le contact doux et sulfureux par la suite il ouvrit ses lèvres permettant à la langue curieuse de son ami, de se lier avec la sienne.

A bout de souffle ils séparèrent leur visage et rougirent légèrement. Trowa s'accroupit devant lui et enlaça ses mains avec les siennes avant de le regarder, recherchant dans ses prunelles sombres l'avivant éclat qu'avait provoqué son baiser.

«Et toi Wufei, est ce que tu m'aimes ?

Il ne répondit pas, dépassé par ce qu'il venait de se produire, ne trouvant aucuns mots pour qualifier ce qu'il avait ressentit. Une passions si profonde, pourfendant son âme dans un hurlement de joie avec puissance et célérité.

Son cœur tambourina sa poitrine et sa tête se mit à tourner. Tout cela lui semblait si irréelle, et pourtant sa chaleur, ses yeux, ses mains et ses lèvres…

Gêné il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, poursuivit par le châtain qui ne comprenait pas sa soudaine réaction.

«Wufei ! Attend ! Hurla t'il alors que l'autre s'emparait de son sac avant de sortir.

Il le rattrapa et s'empara de son poignet. Le brun se stoppa, son corps tremblait légèrement et il sursauta quand son compagnon lui ôta l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux.

«Attend, murmura t'il. Je t'ai blessé ? Tu es dégoûté ?

L'autre garda le silence, et Trowa continua cherchant désespéramment à le faire réagir :

«Parce que je suis un garçon comme toi ? Ca te gêne, n'est ce pas…pardon.

Ses doigts desserrèrent sa prise permettant à son compagnon de s'échapper rapidement.

Il ne pouvait pas, à présent le tuer ne serait qu'une tâche ardue, il ne pourrait plus s'échapper de l'emprise que ses sentiments avaient crée en lui. L'Homme est si dépendant de ses désirs…

Une longue semaine s'écoula sans que l'asiatique ne se rende en cour, enfermé dans sa chambre à calibrer ses armes. Le porte-clé de panda était accroché à son bureau, comme la seule chose qui lui donnait encore une raison de vivre.

La profonde brûlure que lui avait infligé ce baiser resterait à jamais gravée sur ses lèvres, comme une nuit de songes interdits. Une marque qui ne s'oublierait pas. Si Trowa avait été capable de lui voler un tel baiser, c'est que cette pulsion passionnée les avait à présent marquée à tout jamais.

Lui, l'asociale, l'éternellement seul, ignorait que de tels sentiments étaient enfouis au fond de lui comme le fruit du pêcher interdit que l'on ose regarder sur un piédestal.

Comment s'en défaire à présent ? Il était trop tard, cette profonde marque les avait déjà rattrapés et les liait l'un à l'autre, quelque soit le temps que durerait l'éternité.

Le huitième jour de son abstention à l'école, son tuteur le convoqua dans son bureau.

En arrivant un garde du corps le mit à genoux en lui assenant un violent coup de matraque dans le dos.

«Wufei, commença t'il. Le père de Trowa doit nous rendre visite demain à la sortie de la ville. Fais en sorte que ton ami soit là, et tu l'abattras sous ses yeux.

Cela le fit rire, soulevant disgracieusement son énorme panse.

«Ne craint pas les autres hommes, nous serons là également.

«Je ne veux pas être mêlé à une guerre de gang, répliqua t'il.

«Que tu le veuille ou non tu es le fils d'un yakuza. Ou alors…….

Il prit la photo du jeune français dans un dossier et passa une main sous la ceinture de son kimono.

«Amènes moi ton ami pour que nous nous….entretenions, sourit il machiavéliquement.

Un puissant sentiment d'aversion remonta en lui, un frisson parcourant son échine et il déclara, la terreur lui nouant la gorge.

«Plutôt crever !

Le gros homme releva les yeux et le fixa intensément.

«Pèse bien tes mots mon enfant, ce ne sont pas des remarques que je prends à la légère.

Puis sans suivit d'un rire aigre qui plongea la salle dans une atmosphère étouffante et sombre.

«Vous me dégoûtez, railla Wufei.

«Pff, maintenant dégage je t'ai assez vu sale gamin. Un homme te donnera les instructions pour demain. Et si tu ne fais pas ce qui était convenu….

Il sortit de son bureau le porte-clé de panda et l'agita en ricanant.

«Tu perdra ton précieux trésor.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent et il se débattit farouchement.

«JE VOUS HAIS !

«C'est ça crie mon enfant, crie…

Le tonfa du garde du corps s'abattit sur la tête du lycéen, qui tomba inerte sur le sol.

Le roulement régulier du moteur de la voiture berça le réveil du jeune homme, qui ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux n'était autre que celui de la campagne, nue de tout habitant.

Faiblement il examina le chauffeur en costard noir, quand soudain une sonnerie de portable retentit dans l'habitacle.

_« On a un problème, « il » est déjà sur les lieux avec son fils._

« Je dois appeler les renforts pour faire le ménage ?

_« Inutile, envoie Wufei les tuer. Il pourra peut être enfin servir à quelque chose._

« Bien reçu.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et la voiture se stoppa. Le conducteur se retourna vers le chinois et lui ordonna de tuer le chef mafieux et son fils.

« Sinon un tourment pire que la mort t'attendra si on te retrouve, menaça-t-il en le poussant au dehors.

Wufei roula sur le sol et se releva promptement en entendant des coups de feux. Des balles percèrent la carrosserie de la voiture qui repartit à vive allure.

« Qui est là ! Hurla un homme en courant dans sa direction.

Il fut abattu avant même d'arriver à sa hauteur. D'une main tremblante, le brun rengaina son arme et se releva pour se mettre à couvert. A une vingtaine de mètre de là, une poignée d'hommes de main de son tuteur était tenu en joule par d'autre hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

Trowa était là également, retenu sous le bras de celui qui paraissait être le chef en se débattant farouchement.

« Tu va rentrer avec moi en France, j'ai des projets pour toi cher fils !

« Jamais ! Je te fuirais éternellement !

« C'est moi qui tu fuis ou ton destin ?

Soudain une voix retentit tout près d'eux et Wufei sortit de sa cachette, son colt pointé vers lui.

Sans attendre il abattit trois hommes à la file et ordonna la libération de son compagnon avant de faire feu.

« Alors c'est toi l'héritier des Chang ? Pas mal.

« Wufei ! Hurla le châtain. Va-t'en vite !

« Non, je resterais ici, même si dois en mourir.

« Mais tu ne comprend pas ? Mon père est….hum !

Son paternel aplatit une main sur sa bouche et pointa une arme vers le jeune homme.

« Toi et les tiens allez crever ! Vociféra-t-il en appuyant sur la gâchette.

Le coup partit et alla se planter en plein dans la poitrine du brun qui fut projeter en arrière sous la violence du choc.

« WUFEI !

A sa grande surprise ce dernier releva, légèrement sonné en le fixant intensément. Le chef tenta de tirer à nouveau, mais aucun coup ne partit.

« A court de munition on dirait ? Ricana le chinois.

« Comment !

Il arracha son ensemble blanc, révélant un gilet par balles à ses assaillants.

Soudain une dizaine de grosse voiture noire arrivèrent et des Yakuza sortirent en tirant à bout portant.

Le mafioso se reçut une balle dans le dos et s'écroula en gémissant.

Les hommes de main se mirent à riposter et il devint vite dangereux de rester debout.

Wufei appela son ami qui rampa vers lui.

« Wufei, dit il en pleurs. Pourquoi ?

« Pas maintenant, viens vite !

Ils s'enfuirent rapidement.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'information apparut dans les journaux expliquant qu'un règlement de compte entre deux grandes bandes avait eut lieu, engendrant une cinquantaine de cadavres.

Wufei entra dans l'appartement, et posa son sac dans l'entrée. Quelques instants plus tard, Trowa qui sortait de la cuisine s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« Tu es sûr qu'on pourra se le payer ? Demanda timidement le brun.

« L'argent n'est pas important pour moi du moment que je suis avec toi, sourit l'autre.

« …tu sais quand le reste des meubles sera livrés ?

« Demain. Mais le meuble le plus important est déjà dans la chambre

Devant son air circonspect il attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna dans la pièce en question.

« Le lit ? S'étonna le chinois.

Son ami l'enlaça en caressant ses cheveux.

« Maintenant c'est notre chez nous, et je veux en profiter avec celui que j'aime.

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Lentement il l'allongea sur le matelas en caressant sa peau opaline qui semblait frémir sous la douceur de sa main.

Au dehors les cerisiers en fleurs pleuraient leurs doigts de soie rose, pour célébrer la fin d'une saison et la naissance d'un nouveau départ.

**Owari**


End file.
